A Humble Smile
by jmHIBARIzero
Summary: A girl who see a samurai at a near by river. A samurai who wield two sword from his back, he is wounded and she help him. possible will Kyuzo/OC for another level.
1. Chapter 1

**A Humble Smile**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Crimson**

After the Great War, a samurai who been surender her sword and leading during the great war. She have a brother which he was under to her service as a commander, her brother told her, she have to live and she understand. Time had past the young girl been told in this story was the younger sister of Kambie her name is Shimada Akatsuki. She been a samurai the only female samurai. Like her brother she felt also a losing battle when her comrades dye. She give up her swordmanship and her sword, and became a orninary girl like every girls in the world.

She's now working as an assistant of a city doctor, at Orakai City and a hiring bodyguard for the minister. One day while walking from a near by river, she saw a man. He was wounded and she look closer. And the saw Akatsuki, he pointed her a sword which their is a blood on it. Akatsuki live quickly the man thought she was scared that's why she run away. A moment past, she came back. She bring a medicine kit and she help him.

" Why are you helping me? ", he said. " Stop talking your wound is deeper, I have to take you to a doctor ", she said. The man weakening and he fall to sleep. When he wake up. He was in a house and heard children playing outside. The three children saw the man is awake, they call Akatsuki quickly.

" Big sister, big sister. "

" what is it ? "

" the samurai is a wake."

She go to the room and the man have difficulties to stand up, " don't force yourself.", she said. The blonde hair look at her, " why? ", she was wondering about the way he speak " your asking, why I save you? "the man look at her. " It's because there's no need a reason for helping, you have also to live, got it " the man still looking at her. But still he don't understand what she's talking.

He fell a sleep and the girl live her for a while. He heard some voices outside, it's a old man and the children run to him." So, how's the samurai.", the old said "He's fine ", she replied. When he heard her, he started to now to force himself to get out " I have to live, quickly." The samurai was trying to stand up. But Akatsuki cought him forcing himself," you don't have to force yourself." She said. " I have to live quickly." He answear while trying to get up.

" Please, you have to rest." THen he sop forcing himself wwhen she's begging. " Your wound is not perfectly healed, you have to rest." He accepted the girl words. "Alright, I have to rest." Then he never complaigne that time.

It's was night ime she bring food to the injured and she said " you have to eat that's why your streanght will come back." Then the man replied," Thank you."

He had to leave. But the girl won't let him. He have to rest then he live tommorow morning after breakfast. Everything in silent. The girl thinking, if he's getting better. The mysterious blonde man was resting and she don't know what happen to him.

He never intoduce himself to that girl. He go back to sleep and rest. He also reminded something that this people are in trouble, if he's around in the house. And afraid if he is been followed by the persons he been fought before. " Iwill this by tommorow morning."

The following day he woke up and he notice that his clothes is behind with him and his breakfast. The girl ask him, " hey, I forgot to ask." He look at her slowly." What's your name? " She ask.

" Kyozu ", he replied. " Kyozu - san, how did you end up in here?" She ask agian to him, but he never replied. She live the samurai that's why he can get a full rest. He was plan to live the house. While prapering their is a group saurai come along. And they ask something related.

" Hey! you, we have to ask something."

"What is it?"

"Did you hide a samurai?"

She stared in an brave mode. She is also thinking that eman about the a swordman, she been help at the near by river." What do ou want from him?" she said. " So, you really hide him." a amn spoken.

Then a samurai get a sword and intend to slash her but she dodge it so fast. The samurai have save by Akatsuki was now palnning to leave. While living their is children running at him they everything what happen. He run off and he see the girl who help is now int he hand of the enemy, he been fought before. But he see some men had been knock down by the girl who save him.

" So, you show up." a smurai who had her. He stare at him and he see the girl wo help him.

" What do you want? "

" A payback for what you did? "

He draw his two sword from his back. " If you intend to fight, she's going to die." It's difficult to move for this time. He could not slash because of the woman the enemy had got. " Do it...." the girl said in a monotone. He saw the feet of the girl is moving, he think that she was planning something.

And it does. She step the man feet and escape from his armed. Then Kyuzo attack from the man while the girl is escape. He cut down the samurai. The three who told him about what happen are scared. The blonde mysterious samurai was down after he attack. He's wound is open and the girl help, " girls!!! " She sream. "Get the medicine kit right now". the samurai talk to her, " thank you, you still help me even I'm the cause of all this trouble." She look at the samurai and she speak, "like I said before,there's no reason a reason for helping." The samurai blink and said, " thank you. " the girl let the samrai rest for while and get a rest. So that he can go on to his journey.


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise

**A Humble Smile**

**Chapter 2:**

**A PROMISE**

After the incident, Kyozu end up in the bed and recover. His wound is almost healing and he heard a sound that someone coming. The door is open and it's only the girl who save him. She bring food to the injured and she speak," How's your wound?" and he replied," it's almost healing." She smile that and Kyozu look at her. and he realize it's not a ordinary smile that he see from her.

He fell a sleep for a moment. He heard some noise again and came from outside but now is more playful, it's the children who playing outside. He smirked and go to sleep. Afterward he dress up and go outside even his wound is not completely heal. He saw Akatsuki who was sweaping. He sat down and Akatsuki notice him. " Your awake. " she look o him for a while and then she speak " so, are you alright now?". He don't replied for a while the he speaks, " almost."

" When you say almost it's means your will be fine in the next day."

Then he stared at her. There's no talking they just look each other. And he said, " are you a samurai." Then she was surprise what he said. " It's impossible for a woman to knock down those men yesterday." She smirked that and she speak, " you got me, I am a samurai." Then ask her, " why a samurai is here?", she replied," I give up." Kyozu was wondering what she say. " What do you mean? That you give up." Kyozu ask her seriously. " What I mean is.... I don't hand a sword anymore. After the great I give up my own sword and live as a normal person. Even I'm not a sumarai it's still mark at me in my fighting skills."

When she explained it. Kyozu remember their is some samurai who live as an ordinary person but some of them are not. Then Kyozu continue that time, " I think you make a promise for yourself right." He smirked at her and also she did desame. " Enough for this conversation I have a lot to do." She said. She walk and later she told something, " I do this for my brother, he always protect me even I am a samurai. I already told there's no need to protect me." She smile at him. Kyozu was wondering a samurai like have potential during great war.

* * *

Sorry it's the best I can

Please review it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03:**

**The Heiress**

In the next day, Kyuzo wound was perfectly healed, when he go outside, he saw Akatsuki wearing a different kind of clothes. He go closer to Akatsuki and ask her, "So your going somewhere?" Akatsuki turned and she replied, "Am… Yes! I'm working also as an assistant of a city doctor." Kyuzo told her, he will go now. He was recovered for a long day. Akatsuki say goodbye to him. Kyuzo leave and he don't say a word.

Akatsuki go to her work, when she was in the road. She been saw by the minister of Orakai City Kaito. He greet to Akatsuki, "Former Commander Akatsuki." Akatsuki turn and he continue to speak, " Good morning. So, are you going to work." Akatsuki replied,"Yes". He then speak to Akatssuki about the new ruler in this era.

"The new emperor is been stealing food from the villager and also he been accepting woman from other village. Do you know? He made a clone every single woman he meet and he will raise it as a heir of the throne. But actually the heir of the throne is her in the village." After he say those words. Akatsuki then speak that time," What do you mean about that?" Then he smirked, "You know already you are the worthy ruler and the one who is next to the throne." Akatsuki leave and said, " Enough for this."

Akatsuki was angry while walking but accidentally, she and Kyuzo see again. "You" he said. Kyuzo see that Akatsuki has a problem from it's on. Kyuzo invited Akatsuki for a walk and she agree. "I seen you have a problem?" he said. Akatsuki didn't talk, when they are walking, she stop and said, "Actually I just… never mind." Kyuzo knew there is something on her mind. And Kyuzo said that time," Maybe I will stay for a while in here." Akatsuki was shock what he said. "I thought you will leave right now." Kyuzo told her something," I have to repay you." Akatsuki was shock and don't know what to say.

And she told herself,_" He was different and mysterious." _

"I will go back to your house and those children." He said.

"What?" Akatsuki surprise and she turn and walk She smiled that time and whisper to herself," Thank you."

Kyuzo knew that she say something that he didn't hear.

* * *

hope you like it.

If their is some error please not to hurt so much.


	4. Chapter 4: Untold Stories

**Chapter 04:**

**Untold Stories**

Kyuzo is staying and Akatsuki is happy, but there is an untold stories behind themselves. How they end up like this? How did they survive from the Great War? This chapter will reveal their true selves, who really they are before.

And the stories is foretold...

_**Chapter 4.1:**_

_**The Lady Samurai**_

Akatsuki during her young age, she and her brother Kambei was alone for their life, their parents die in the war and that's the reason why Kambei and Akatsuki join as a samurai. Akatsuki get her position easily and her brother. Kambei get his sword from his former master who been made him a worthy student, later teach his sister in swordsmanship.

Being the only member of the group, Akatsuki senses was been made sharper as her sword. They can tell she was a shinobi but her training was more serious. Akatsuki way of strategy is back up by her brother for possible error of their tactics. Shichiroji was the pilot of Kambei, she can relief for a while.

On their mission for the attack at the enemy outpost, all of this will defend to Akatsuki plan. Her brother is not around she was on her own. She knows there will be an ambush in that place, she made five strategy to prevent the ambush will happen.

"Team 1 will be on the north-east of the enemy outpost. Team 2 will at 2 o'clock from the enemy line and for the other wait further orders," Akatsuki was not sure if the enemy will attack surprisingly. But her nervous was turning her when the enemy was attack. "This is team 1 we been ambush." Akatsuki prediction was correct, there will an ambush. "The remaining team proceed to team half of the stand by troops please wait for further instruction." The official was amaze to Akatsuki tactics and it will be a victory for them.

The attack was successful and they invade the enemy outpost. She been report to the general of their fleet where she and her brother belong. Kambei was proud to her sister but Akatsuki see her men wounded and dead. She successfully lead the fleet but many lives was sacrifice.

Akasuki was alone that time and Kambei was comforting her sister ,"This a war Akatsuki you can not save all their lives." He said. Akatsuki replied, she don't accept that time when her is dead, "It's alright for you but I'm you naïve that time, even the strategy was perfect but I'm not good enough." Akatsuki cried she don't know what she's going to do. Kambei embrace his sister and told her, "I know you feel hurt so much but . I will tell you this I believe in you because I know you are ready Akasuki."

She realize why she was in this war. She was chosen to be the heir of the throne a emperor who fought in this war. Akatsuki fight 'till the end of the war which result a battle, they lost and many lives are gone including their friends only her, her brother and her bother friend's Shichiroji survive.

Akatsuki choose live as a normal girl after the war while her brother was traveling and she don't where he is? When was he feel it's was a losing batlle. Shichiroji was lost after the war. The war was over, she leaving the era of slavery of the emperor which stealing rice from the villager. She don't if there will be another war will happen.

_**Chapter 4.2:**_

_**Beyond the Darkness of War**_

A man who is silent and never got friends, he been for himself. Kyuzo is the only one who survives from their mission others was killed. He's comrade don't know if he cares anything or just a cold hearted samurai. When they have no mission Kyuzo and his troupes was talk to each about the female samurai who fought in this war.

Kyuzo is just listening he don't a word. Everybody was enjoying that night and they got fall asleep in their base camp suddenly there is a huge explosion was happening. Everyone is woke up, the troops seen Kyuzo and the others fought the enemy. But team discover it was the female samurai troops who is now leading for her third leadership of her own.

Every troops was wipe in dash when they the female samurai. Kyuzo wants to hurry and back up those samurai. But It's too late, they all wipe out in instant. Kyuzo never get a chance to meet her in person. All the wounded and the corpses of troops was been heading to the HQ.

For Kyuzo it's a mystery who is this female samurai. He never heard a female samurai before, but only this era. The great war was ended the troops who been with Kyuzo betray him and chase him, who been believe he was the one who kill them at the Great war.

Kyuzo was ended at the Orakai city still wearing his uniform and that time Akatsuki found him and aid him. And found himself to her a samurai who surrender her sword as a normal person. He knows already he was the female samurai during the war. But he only see a girl who escape from her past.

* * *

I hope this one will interest you...


	5. Chapter 5: In Love

**Chapter 05:**

**In Love**

Akatsuki feel fine when Kyuzo is around, the children was close to him and so as Kyuzo. Akatsuki receive a letter from the Imperial Committee to join them once again to fought side by side Akatsuki rip off the paper looks like she's not interested.

Kyuzo saw her and ask,"What are you doing?" She turned and said, "Nothing". Kyuzo was wondering that why her eyes looks so disappointed. He don't mind that time and he walk. Akatsuki go to her work she's quite busy and Kyuzo was home alone with the children. "Kyuzo-san" Kyuzo look at one of the girls. The girl give her a ball and now it was broken. Kyuzo fix it and he said, "here" the girls were happy and they say their thank you to him.

Akatsuki home late, "I'm home!"

"Big sister!" Akatsuki saw Kyuzo and seen Doctor Kikyou.

"Hey,how are you?" The doctor said.

"I'm fine." She replied.

Kyuzo just stared that time when the doctor take the two girls are been taken by their grandfather. Kyuzo spoke that time, "Its make yourself busy this time." Akatsuki answer, "Their so many patients this time that's why I came home late." While Akatsuki heading back inside she was merely faint at that moment and Kyuzo catch her.

"You really are tired." He spoke looking at Akatsuki innocent face which is her hand was not, a samurai who cut down many men during war.

Kyuzo took her on her room and that moment he leaves her for a while. AKatsuki woke up her to go to work again. Kyuzo ask Akatsuki that time, "Why are you still working double time even your body is tired." Akatsuki just smirked that time and told him, "I'm no longer a samurai I want to make change to myself. Maybe my body get tired easily I'm no longer at war." Kyuzo was wondering that time why she still working.

"Then let's try a little duel tonight." He said when he smirked and turns. Akatsuki react there's nothing happen and she go out to her house. Akatsuki came home late still she remembers about their little duel. Akatsuki go at the storage room, she gets her old sword still in piece and it's sharp and told herself,_ "I never thought I will use this again."_

Kyuzo saw Akatsuki at the storage room. Akatsuki feels Kyuzo present and he ask her, "Are you ready?" Akatsuki look down and she saw his sword and replied to him, "Yes, I am ready." The two go outside the house and they start their duel. They draw sword both. They waiting for the right time and then the time is comes to fight. Akatsuki strike without hesitating, Kyuzo blocked the sword by his sword. They step away each other and strike again. Akatsuki feel something from her body, she's down at that moment. Kyuzo saw samething to her. Akatasuki stand again and strike Kyuzo. Kyuzo dodge it easily, he seen something to Akatsuki. He speaks that moment, "I think you want to escape something from your past."

Akatsuki was in shock and remember that day when she was chosen as an heir of the throne without a royal blood from her veins. She was worthy in what the others saw her. She then attack Kyuzo, this time Kyuzo stop her hand and told her, "You lost yourself."

Akatsuki was down from her action. Kyuzo let her go, and he walks. Akatsuki realize how weak she was. In the following day, she understands why she was down. She didn't accept in her past and escape because of the battle that she lost and all the moment she was chose to lead. All of that make her suffer emotionally and mentally. Kyuzo was behind the door and ask Akatsuki, "You still suffering, I was expecting that you will defeat me in instant from what I heard during the Great War." Akatsuki then said, "Forgive me for disappoint you."

Kyuzo didn't say a word from her instead he waits until she will out on her room. AT that time she came out from her room and Kyuzo was there. She was surprise, "I didn't know that you're still there." Kyuzo then replied, "I have to wait."

Akatsuki smiled and say, "Thank you."

He just look and until he got closer to her. He kisses her, Akatsuki was blush and that moment everything was sweeter. Kyuzo touch her face and told her, "You don't have to suffer yourself from your past." Akatsuki is completely mute and she realize what he said. She realize that she have a feelings to him.


End file.
